


Deck the Halls.

by Jem (letalloursingingfollowhim)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jane doesn't like christmas, Jane misses Edward, Katherine doesn't like christmas, Multi, oddly adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letalloursingingfollowhim/pseuds/Jem
Summary: Katherine Howard doesn't like Christmas very much... that is until Jane opens up to her. Not to mention Anne's hilarious quips and spilled hot drinks.Basically a *really* overdue Xmas fic!
Relationships: Catherine Parr/Anne Boleyn (implied), Jane Seymour & Katherine Howard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Deck the Halls.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3-3:30 in the morning last night and it's barely edited but I am so tired and apparently it's cute soooo, fluffy queens! Am so sleepy time to go to bed.
> 
> -Li.

Reds and blues and yellows shone fervently into the living room, shining directly into Katherine Howard’s eyes. At any regular time, Katherine disliked Christmas and the discussion of Christmas, but the brightly shining tree which Jane insisted on having increased her agitation. Jane’s joyous cheer was oddly irking Katherine – it wasn’t how she felt, so she didn’t want Jane to either. Sitting, soft white blanket wrapped around her, Katherine sulked. Even to the delightful scent of Jane’s ginger and chocolate cookies. She wasn’t sure why she was sulking, but she was annoyed. Everyone else had bright smiles plastered on their faces, constantly chatting about how excited they were to have their second non-Tudor Christmas. But Katherine? She couldn’t find the same joy, and she was annoyed at that.

“Hey, love,” Jane beamed, dusting off her hands on her apron branded “queen”.

“Hi,” the younger girl stated bluntly.

Jane screwed up her face to the bluntness of the youngest queen’s words, mild worry filling her. She softened her features and cocked her head to the side before sitting down beside Katherine. “Not excited?” Jane asked, a tender pondering.

The youngest queen turned away from Jane, frustration brimming. She wanted to be excited like everyone else! But it just wasn’t what she wanted. The traditions of the Tudor Christmas were so much nicer. Even if it was her second Christmas in the modern era, Katherine had barely remembered her first as it was filled with anxiety and trust aversion, that she simply found it had been impossible to enjoy.

“What gave that away, hm?” Katherine bit, unintentionally a little harsher than her intentions were.

“Sweetheart, you don’t need to find it exciting, enjoyable or entertaining…” Jane trailed off, unsure. “If,” she pondered once more, truly wondering if now was a decent time to open up to Katherine. “If it wasn’t for you lot, I… I very much doubt that I would be celebrating it myself.”

The reaction which came from Katherine was an intrigued and a little nervous look; she turned back to face Jane. “Hmm?” Katherine queried, almost sure of the answer, however.

Jane swallowed, quite obviously still unsure if it was really her place to speak. Christmas was meant to be about joy and family coming together to celebrate, to love each other and be thankful for what they have. It shouldn’t be a time for focusing on upsetting pasts and hurtful memories, Jane was sure.

“What is it, mum?” Katherine asked again, her tone a lot lighter than before, body fully turned to Jane. Katherine relaxed more and more in the presence of Jane

The word mum, even if Katherine had been calling her mum for months, filled Jane with unimaginable glee; she had to stop herself from smiling so wide it hurt. “It’s Edward,” Jane began, testing the waters to see if the warm feeling would falter. It didn’t. “I never got to spend a Christmas with him. Christmas, with all the mums and their children, it makes me think of him, even if I try not to. If I didn’t have you girls then I certainly wouldn’t even consider celebrating…”

Without a second consideration, Katherine tackled Jane into a hug, a little Christmas cheer filling her suddenly. “Christmas is about family,” Katherine nodded, still deep in hug with Jane who had received it happily. “Christmas is about family an- “Katherine attempted to reiterate, but before she could, she was cut off by two voices.

“Course it is babes… and presents!” The first voice spoke, distinctly the voice of Katherine’s older cousin, Anne.

And a second voice: “Hugging without me?” a mock offended tone, very obviously Anna of Cleves.

Smiling, Katherine momentarily pulled away from Jane, who’s eyes were beginning to well up with the happiest tears in a long time. Swallowing them down, Jane laughed. “Lady Anne Boleyn, I’ll have you find that if you say Christmas is about presents, then Santa won’t come!”

At that, Anne burst out in a fit of laughter, barely able to contain herself for such mock offense on Jane’s face. “Right, I’ll go plead with our fairy them and explain how I’ve been such a good girl this year!” Anne spoke between gasping breaths of laughter.

Before Jane or Anna had time to retort, Katherine quickly dragged Anna onto the sofa with herself and Jane, cuddling up in the middle of them both, a smile happily plastered on her face, Christmas spirit filling her. Jane smiled too, warmth filling her chest once more, head filled with happiness, rather than thoughts of her son.

“Come onnn,” Anne whined, once more, faux offended. “Can I get any cuddles around here?” 

Little did Anne know that the chaos of the living room had attracted the attention of the other two Catherine’s, the youngest one using Anne’s remark as the perfect opportunity to pull her backwards into a hug.

Which did not go as planned. Both Cathy Parr and Anne fell backwards onto Catherine of Aragon, who had had just enough time to make herself a lovely mug of hot tea, before it was promptly spilled. All over her. Because Anne and Cathy fell.

“I swear to Heaven above you-“Catherine began before Anne had a chance to stand up.

“Oh Catalina!” Anne quipped, sarcasm biting her tone as she laughed. “My ever so sincerest apologies for donning your such wonderous gown in that foul liquid one calls tea! How could I ever have been so clumsy?”

The mild tension caused by tea spilling, was suddenly interrupted in mountains of laughter – even from Cathy who had felt quite awful at making her godmother spill scalding hot tea all over herself. The awful feeling quelled significantly when noted that Catherine was also almost to the floor with laughter from yet another famous Anne Boleyn quip.

Once the laughter had all died down, Catherine had put on something not tea stained, and everyone was in the living room, sporadically placed from the sofa to a chair to Cathy Parr sitting cross legged on the floor, blanket wrapped around her cosily, hot chocolate in her left hand.

“Let’s watch Elf!” Katherine beamed suddenly, sitting straight up between Anna and Jane, so close to spilling the hot chocolate which everyone voted on Anne making for the ruining of one of Catherine’s dresses.

Smiling, Jane agreed. “Certainly!” They hadn’t seen the movie for some time, and they had nominated it best 21st century movie last Christmas. 

For being in best view of the television, Catherine grabbed the remote and pressed play. The chattering fell silent as they all watched with happy contentment, sipping hot chocolate. Katherine Howard wasn’t sure what had been missing earlier, as she sat alone, aggravated by the cheer spread by everyone else, but she was sure this was how she was meant to feel now. Loved and warm, filled with family and Christmas spirit. For Jane (and both Catherines and Anne admittedly) the thing they knew they were missing were their children… but it felt right, even without them now. Happiness was present in all of the queens, hearts filled with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop your comments and opinions! Thank you for reading! x


End file.
